digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yatakaramon
Yatagaramon Yatagaramon is a Bewitching Bird Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythical . Possessing three legs, it is a bizarre Digimon. Although its jet-black body presents an evil image to those who see it, it is told that it is the Digimon who guides the chosen to the "Golden Land" in the eastern Digital World. The eastern Digital World is a region where there are still many mysteries, and it is said that the "Golden Land" is protected by multiple sacred barriers. Although it is said that with Yatagaramon's guidance the barriers will be released, traditionally, only those who surmount the "Threefold Trials" submitted by Yatagaramon will finally arrive at the "Golden Land", and it is told that those who were not able to endure the trials are dispatched to the Dark Area.[http://www10.channel.or.jp/digimon/accel/evo/pic.php3?type=n&id=3_863 Digimon Accel: Nature Genome: Yatagaramon] Attacks * Mikafutsu-no-kami is the name of 's sword in .: Concentrates the energy produced from the on both of its wings in its foreleg, then fires it, causing its opponent to have its digital cells disassembled to a state of "0"s and "1"s. * : Transforms the surrounding 3 km into a dark night by means of the black light emitted by its jet-black feathers. Crowmon Crowmon is a Bewitching Bird Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from the mythical , and whose English name is derived from the . Possessing three legs, it is a bizarre Digimon and a subspecies of Yatagaramon. Although its jet-black body presents an evil image to those who see it, it is told that it is the Digimon who guides the chosen to the "Golden Land" in the eastern Digital World. The eastern Digital World is a region where there are still many mysteries, and it is said that the "Golden Land" is protected by multiple sacred barriers. Although it is said that with Crowmon's guidance the barriers will be released, traditionally, only those who surmount the "Threefold Trials" submitted by Crowmon will finally arrive at the "Golden Land", and it is told that those who were not able to endure the trials are dispatched to the Dark Area.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/08-ya/yatagaramon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Yatagaramon] Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Next Digimon World DS Yatakaramon digivolves from Peckmon, and can digivolve into Varodurumon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Yatagaramon dwells in the Highlight Haven. Yatagaramon digivolves from Peckmon and can digivolve to Ravemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Yatagaramon, your Digimon must be at least level 37, with 80% Friendship, and 3500 Bird experience. Digimon World Championship Crowmon digivolves from Saberdramon and Peckmon with 40 Bird AP. It can digivolve to Hououmon by 60 Bird AP, 12 battles and 1 egg revert, or can digivolve to Gryphonmon by passing time. Digimon Masters Crowmon can be ridden. Attacks * : Concentrates the energry produced from the on both of its wings in its foreleg, then fires it, causing its opponent to have its digital cells disassembled to a state of "0"s and "1"s. * : Transforms the surrounding 3 km into a dark night by means of the black light emitted by its jet-black feathers. Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad * * *'Dokkosho' * Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Bewitching Bird Digimon